Sangre, Fuego, Muerte
by Negative Floyd
Summary: La sociedad está siendo consumida por la guerra civil entre humanos, hombres lobo y vampiros. La única manera de sobrevivir es uniéndose a un lado en la contienda y luchar por la vida. No hay buenos o malos, sólo hay peleadores. /Siéntanse libres de comentar :)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Habían pasado apenas 6 semanas desde que la guerra civil había comenzado. El país estaba devastado. Jaime aún no tenía claro qué lado había atacado primero. Los vampiros, o como ellos preferían llamarse, "Strigois", habían parecido más que satisfechos cuando el gobierno había aprobado la ley HSALC, que proponía derechos justos para humanos, vampiros y sus contrapartes, los hombres lobo, quienes también gustaban de ser llamados de una forma particular, "Lycaons".

Toda la familia de Jaime había muerto. Sus hermanos y padres. Acababa de cumplir los 28 años cuando los disturbios empezaron. Trataron de salir del país pero un grupo de esas malditas sanguijuelas los había emboscado en un aeropuerto junto con muchas otras personas. Fueron rápidos, acabaron con la mayoría de la gente en el lugar creando un verdadero baño de sangre. Su familia estuvo entre las primeras que fueron atacadas, pero él logró escapar, a costa de la vida de sus seres queridos. Ahora estaba refugiado en un edificio abandonado y se sentía como basura por no haber ayudado. No tenía a dónde ir. Los disturbios estaban a la orden del día y las noticias habían dejado de transmitir desde hacía días. Lo último que escuchó fue que un gran grupo de Lycaons en el oeste estaban reclutando a humanos de su lado para ganar la contienda y que a su vez un ejército de humanos, aparentemente sin afiliación política, tenía como plan acabar con ambas razas de monstruos.

No había lugar a dónde huir. Sólo se podía hacer una cosa: Tomar parte en un lado de la contienda. Pero Jaime había sido un cobarde toda su vida y no soportaría la idea de dormir al lado de los asquerosos lobos ni mucho menos de las sanguijuelas, que lo habían repugnado desde su develación al público hace alrededor de dos años.

Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse dentro del edificio y morir de hambre, parecía ser la mejor opción, o al menos prefería eso a ser devorado. Pero después de días el hambre acabó por arrastrarlo hacia afuera. Se había decidido a unirse al ejército que buscaba exterminar a los monstruos. Pero no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. Deambuló por horas por la ciudad (de la cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre, había huido sin detenerse a ver hacia dónde se dirigía), hasta que eventualmente durante la noche se encontró con un grupo de personas, calculó que eran unos treinta, estaban repartidos alrededor de dos fogatas en un parque abandonado.

«Serán humanos?», pensó hacia sus adentros, pero no había forma de saberlo. Lo único que hacía distinguibles a las sanguijuelas durante la noche eran sus ojos, que brillaban de un azul claro intenso, y eso sólo cuándo ellos así lo deseaban. Ni hablar de los lobos, no había forma de distinguirlos, ni de noche ni de día. Alguna vez mientras miraban el noticiero su padre comentó "¿Cómo distinguir a uno de esos perros de una persona normal?, fácil, ¡Sólo fíjate si tiene pulgas! ¡Ja!", a nadie más que a él y a su hermano pequeño les había hecho reír aquel comentario.

Decidió que era mejor no acercarse, podrían ser sanguijuelas, así que empezó a retroceder, cuando sintió que algo lo punzaba por la espalda.

-Ni un paso más amigo –escuchó detrás de él, se le puso la carne de gallina y abrió los ojos como platos-. Da la vuelta lentamente.

Jaime obedeció, mientras giraba notó el sudor frío que le recorría la mente. Examinó al tipo de pies a cabeza. Vestía todo de negro, a excepción de sus pantalones que en la oscuridad no supo decir si eran café o verde oscuro. Tenía el rostro alargado y el cabello largo hasta los hombros, su sonrisa era amplia y le provocaba escalofríos. En la mano derecha sostenía un arma pequeña, tal vez una Beretta

-Yo sólo... miraba... no pertenezco a ningún bando... ¡Lo juro! ¡Sólo quiero irme! –dijo Jaime.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Cómo sé que no perteneces a esos asquerosos lobos o a los chupasangre?

-Un momento, ¿Eres humano? –el rostro de Jaime se iluminó, no podía creer su suerte.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Me has visto pulgas encima? –dijo ampliando su ya imposiblemente ancha sonrisa.

-Oh... que alivio... por un momento temí que... -dijo Jaime.

-¡Tranquilo hombre! No hay nada que temer -bajó su arma y la guardó dentro de su pantalón-. Ven conmigo, tranquilo, quiero que conozcas a los demás.

El sujeto le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y lo llevó hacia las fogatas. Los ojos de los presentes se fueron fijando en él a medida que se acercaba. No vio ese tétrico resplandor azul en ninguna mirada. Lo cual lo alivió profundamente. Le ofrecieron asiento cerca de una fogata, el cual aceptó complacido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo mío?- le preguntó un tipo canoso sentado al otro lado de la fogata.

-Jaime- respondió Jaime.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo éste tiempo?- le preguntó otro más joven, estaba parado a su lado y debía de medir unos dos metros, era inmenso.

-Yo... emm... me he ocultado todo éste tiempo... he huído... –al decir lo último le tembló la voz.

-Es comprensible –dijo el tipo canoso.- Todo el país está hecho un caos ahora mismo, ¿Por qué no peleas con nosotros?

-Hasta ahora no había decidido qué hacer -respondió Jaime.- Pero ahora he decidido que quiero acabar con todos y uno de esos sanguijuelas, ¡Y con los perros pulgosos también! –trató de sonar valiente al decirlo pero sonó tan débil que a alguien se le escapó una risita.

-¿Perros pulgosos? ¿Así que así se les llama? -preguntó el tipo canoso, con una expresión bastante seria.

-Bueno... yo... he escuchado que ellos se llaman lyconses o algo así... -

-Lycaons- lo interrumpió el tipo alto a su lado.

-Sí, eso, siempre pensé que era ridículo... –dijo Jaime, se había puesto nervioso de repente.

-Verás –dijo el tipo canoso poniéndose de pie-. No nos gusta esa forma que acabas de llamarnos, nunca nos ha gustado.

«Oh no»

-¿C-cómo? –preguntó Jaime poniéndose de pie.- Creí que...

-Esto era una prueba Jaime, una simple prueba, pero has fallado antes de que siquiera empezara -dijo el tipo alto.

«Oh mierda»

Los demás se empezaban a acercar a él poco a poco, algunos sonreían y lucían una sonrisa extremadamente amplia, monstruosa.

-No... p-por favor... déjenme ir...- dijo Jaime, sintió cómo se le aflojaba la vejiga.

-Eso no sería una buena idea -dijo el tipo de cabello largo que lo había sorprendido.

-No... –a Jaime le fluyeron las lágrimas. Todos estaban ya cerca de él como para alcanzarlo con solo estirar la mano. Los dientes en sus sonrisas parecieron cambiar en hileras de colmillos.

-La cena está servida –dijo el tipo alto, quien mostró una mano llena de garras, la cual insertó súbitamente en el estómago de Jaime.

Sintió un dolor como jamás había sentido en su vida, intentó gritar pero fue inútil. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca y la orina descendiendo por su pierna. Lo demás fue rápido, sintió las mordidas por todo el cuerpo arrancarle pedazos de carne. El dolor era inimaginable. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo notar una cosa, algo que jamás fue mencionado en los noticieros o por alguien conocido.

Los ojos de todos ellos se cubrieron de un espantoso color negro.


	2. Melinda

Melinda

La sangre era buena. No sabía tan bien como la humana, pero era buena. Había probado la de unos veinte o veinticinco animales diferentes a lo largo de su existencia como strigoi, el sabor no variaba mucho, pero definitivamente ninguno estaba a la altura de la sangre humana fresca.

Contempló el cuerpo sin vida del conejo durante unos momentos mientras lo tenía en sus manos, con la marca de su mordida en el cuello. Jamás se sentía bien al quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, pero era preferible matar a un animal que a un ser humano. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los rostros humanos a los que había asesinado en el pasado, solían desfilar por su memoria de vez en cuando, atormentándola. Habían pasado ya más de treinta años desde el último, pero para ella bien podrían ser cien, el tormento era el mismo.

Colocó al conejo en el suelo con delicadeza, sobre la hojarasca. No siempre se detenía a hacer aquello, había animales que nunca en su vida le habían gustado del todo.

-Lo siento pequeño –dijo cerrando sus ojos color verde oscuro.

Se levantó y emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa, la cual estaba a un par de kilómetros. El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso, pero no había cosa alguna en este a la cual ella pudiera temer. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, pero quería tomarse su tiempo caminando (al fin y al cabo, podía llegar a casa en minutos, si así lo deseaba). Pensaba en que debía hacer ahora que la guerra había devastado casi todo, se sentía afligida, pero de una cosa estaba segura: No quería unirse a los suyos, la mayoría de ellos eran asesinos sanguinarios sin remordimiento alguno. En cuanto a los demás, los lobos y humanos la odiaban por ser lo que era. Estaba sola, siempre lo había estado.

Sacudió su larga cabellera rojiza al percatarse de que tenía hojas secas en ella. El otoño estaba terminando, pero desde hacía décadas eso había dejado de preocuparle. No había que hacer preparativos especiales para la ocasión. Tal vez juntar madera para el invierno, pero aquello era pura costumbre, el frío, a pesar de percibirlo, no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. Debido a esto último casi todo el tiempo vestía con pantalones de mezclilla y alguna camiseta gastada.

Cuando quitó la última hoja de su cabello se percató de que sus manos aún tenían sangre. El apetito se había ido, pero el impulso de lamerla seguía en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de un azul brillante. Aún así, no lo hizo.

Un aroma familiar impregnó el aire. El azul de sus ojos se intensificó más aún. No lo creía posible, pero el apetito regresó como un latigazo.

«Sangre humana»

Pudo olfatearla perfectamente, la fuente estaba a unos trescientos metros de ella. Al principio no sabía que debía hacer, pero después de unos minutos se dirigió hacia el lugar. Llegó a una carretera y a lo lejos vio un auto orillado cerca de un lago. A lo lejos pudo contemplar la situación: Dos strigois habían matado a un adulto de edad avanzada y se alimentaban vorazmente de él. Dentro del auto se encontraban tres personas más, fuertemente abrazadas, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, un hombre de similar edad y una niña pequeña, la cual tenía un oso de felpa entre sus manos. Miraban horrorizados cómo el otro hombre era devorado.

No podía dejar la situación así. En segundos estaba ya frente a los dos strigois, quienes no parecieron notar su presencia, lo cual la llevó a una conclusión: Eran nuevos.

-¿Se puede saber qué creen que están haciendo? –dijo Melinda a los dos.

Uno de ellos se dejó caer al suelo, sorprendido. El otro soltó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo fulgor de Melinda, pero no eran tan intensos.

-¡Ea! ¿Por qué nos sorprendes así colega? –dijo el tipo con una sonrisa llena de sangre.

-No soy tu colega –respondió Melinda con furia.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tus ojos! ¡Eres una de nosotros! –dijo el tipo que se había caído, incorporándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Ustedes son unos monstruos sin corazón –dijo Melinda.

Los dos strigois intercambiaron una mirada confundida y volvieron a mirar a Melinda.

-¿Monstruos? Deberías verte en un espejo cariño –dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo tiempo ni deseos de tratar con escoria como ustedes –dijo Melinda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respec…? –intentó preguntar el que había caído. Pero antes de terminar la frase su cabeza ya volaba por los aires en dirección al lago.

La niña en el auto emitió una exclamación ahogada y soltó el oso de felpa. El otro strigoi puso una cara de terror al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir e intentó golpear a Melinda, quien fue más rápida y detuvo el golpe con una mano. Al ver esto lo intentó nuevamente pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ahora ella tenía ambas manos en su poder, él la miró con los ojos llenos de miedo, ella sólo lo miraba con odio. Aplastó sus manos como si estuvieran hechas de cascarón de huevo, y antes de que él pudiera gritar, también le arrancó la cabeza de un solo golpe. Era una de las pocas maneras de acabar con los strigois, lo cual para un humano común y corriente resultaría muy difícil. Pero para ella era no presentaba dificultad alguna.

Pudo oír a su espalda el sonido del oso de felpa al impactar con el suelo del auto. Se volvió y miró a las tres personas, la miraban horrorizada. Intentó acercarse y ellos se encogieron emitiendo una exclamación.

-Tranquilos, ya están a salvo –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

-¡No… no te acerques! –dijo el hombre, su voz estaba llena de miedo y odio.

-Yo sólo los ayudaba… -intentó decir Melinda.

-¡Monstruo!- dijo la mujer.

Aquello no era una novedad para Melinda, estaba acostumbrada a reacciones así. Y en casos así no había nada que hacer. Miró a la niña a los ojos y le sonrió, lo cual pareció calmarla, porque le devolvió el gesto. La niña parpadeó y cuando abrió los ojos Melinda había desaparecido.


	3. Jeff

Jeff

Dentro del cuarto de baño se encontraba el último de los perros pulgosos. Se habían abierto paso a través del centro comercial que habían estado vigilando desde hacía semanas. Y los rumores eran ciertos: Se trataba de un refugio para los lycaons, los primeros reportes indicaban que había alrededor de cincuenta de ellos ahí dentro, una cantidad nada despreciable. Así que Jeff, el líder del grupo de caza, decidió tomar manos en el asunto. Dirigió un grupo de ciento cincuenta cazadores bien armados e ingresaron desde cinco entradas diferentes al lugar, habían estudiado el comportamiento y los horarios de los centinelas por lo cual tenían una ventaja en el asunto.

Tomaron completamente desprevenidos a los perros, acabando con la mitad en menos de treinta minutos. Hubo bajas humanas, claro, pero comparadas con las de los perros era una victoria aplastante. Para acabar con ellos había que usar plata, las balas normales podían acabar con ellos, pero tenían una descomunal resistencia a ellas. Eran rápidos, pero el grupo parecía estar constituido por lycaons jóvenes e inexpertos.

Jeff tomó su escopeta de caza e insertó dos grandes cartuchos con perdigones de plata. No tenía miedo alguno a los perros ni a las sanguijuelas. Pateó la puerta y entró al baño, seguido de cuatro de sus hombres. Dentro sólo dos de las lámparas en el techo funcionaban. Una de ellas se encendía y apagaba continuamente, había cinco inodoros con las puertas cerradas, el perro tenía que estar dentro de uno de ellos. Se adelantó y pateó la primera puerta, no había nada detrás. Pateó la segunda con el mismo resultado. Pateó las restantes, pero no había rastro de la bestia. Bajó la escopeta y recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Sus ojos grises rodeados con unas espesas ojeras se fijaron en el techo. Había una reja que conducía al ducto de ventilación.

-Ahí –dijo Jeff señalando la reja con su mano llena de arrugas.

-Sí jefe -dijo uno de sus hombres, colocando el arma de pequeño calibre que tenía dentro de su pantalón y colocándose debajo de la reja.

Otro de sus hombres se acercó.

-Necesitarás ayuda –le dijo al otro.

-Agáchate y súbeme con tus manos –dijo.

Obedeció y se hincó, formó con sus manos un arco y el otro apoyó su pie en el mismo. Se elevó un poco y alcanzó la reja, estaba por tomarla con ambas manos cuando desde ésta surgió una mano llena de garras y pelaje oscuro, la cual lo tomó por el cuello. El hombre soltó un grito agudo e intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil, la mano lo arrastró hacia el ducto y los demás pudieron escuchar la carne siendo desgarrada y los gritos de horror del hombre, los cuales no duraron. Después comenzó a caer la sangre.

-¡Atrás! –gritó Jeff.

Los demás obedecieron y retrocedieron, apuntando con sus armas hacia el ducto. Esperaron varios segundos sin respuesta. La lámpara que se encendía y apagaba se apagó de repente con un sonido fuerte que provocó una exclamación de sorpresa en uno de los hombres. De repente la bestia se dejó caer y mientras lo hacía desgarró con su mano la cara de uno de los hombres. El cual comenzó a gritar y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Los demás comenzaron a disparar a la criatura, Jeff apuntó hacia el torso y descargó uno de sus dos cartuchos. El impacto aturdió por completo al perro. El cual en su desesperación golpeó a otro de los hombres lanzándolo hacia la puerta del baño, la cual se desprendió de su lugar y cayó hacia afuera con el hombre. Jeff descargó su segundo cartucho, apuntando hacia el cuello. El impacto dio de lleno a la bestia destrozándole una buena cantidad de la garganta. Trató de rugir pero sólo se escuchó un sonido ahogado, se desplomó en el suelo.

Jeff recargó su escopeta una vez más y se acercó. El perro había comenzado a perder su pelaje y a recobrar su forma humana. Pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta años. Durante sus últimos instantes de vida lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Jeff pudo sentir su miedo, el cual lo complació bastante. Finalmente la bestia cerró los ojos para siempre.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda apilar los cuerpos de éstas bestias y los de nuestros hombres también –dijo Jeff a los que estaban dentro del baño aún.

-¿Le de siempre jefe? ¿Hacer un recuento de los sobrevivientes? –dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Sí, y ya saben qué hacer con los que fueron mordidos –respondió Jeff.

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada.

-Si jefe, claro –respondió uno de ellos.

Se retiraron a hacer sus labores. Jeff contempló un rato más el cuerpo sin vida del perro-humano que yacía en el piso. Luego miró el cuerpo del cazador cuya cara había sido destrozada, había muerto debido al shock. No había tiempo que perder, alzó su escopeta y disparó hacia su cabeza, destrozándola. Recordó al que había sido arrastrado hacia el ducto y se colocó debajo, la sangre seguía escurriendo. Tomó una botella con gasolina que llevaba atada a la cintura. Roció como pudo los restos que estaban atorados dentro, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que contaba con una estatura de casi dos metros y el baño era pequeño. Luego encendió el cuerpo con su encendedor y salió del baño.

Una victoria más, la misión que le esperaba era larga y no iba a ser fácil. Pero estaba determinado a lograrlo. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Observó cómo sus hombres apilaban a todos los perros muertos y a los cazadores que habían perdido la vida también. Cuando hubo un buen número de ellos apilados, les prendieron fuego.


	4. James

James

-¿Qué sabemos sobre ellos? –preguntó Ben Blackmore a su hermano.

-Sé más específico –respondió James.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre esos lycaons exactamente? –preguntó Ben.

-Bueno, eres nuevo en la materia así que trataré de resumírtelo hermanito –dijo James, quitándose con la mano un mechón de pelo oscuro que le cubría la cara.- Los lycaons llevan viviendo en nuestro planeta siglos, aún no se sabe con certeza cuánto llevan en nuestro país –mientras hablaba movía las manos continuamente, tan característico de él.- Sabemos que son rápidos, pero no tanto como los vampiros, o strigois, si así lo prefieres, sin embargo –agregó James.- Sí son más fuertes, y ambas razas son como el vino –James sonrió.- Entre más viejos se vuelven mejores.

-¿Debilidades? –preguntó Ben.

-Plata, claro. Pueden morir con explosiones y armas normales, pero he escuchado, y comprobado, que tienen una enorme resistencia a ellas, en cuanto a los vampiros, sólo sé rumores –James se rascó la cabeza.- Un tipo me dijo que la luz del sol los quema hasta hacerlos cenizas, otro me dijo que sólo los debilita, mierda, ¡Uno me dijo que pueden transformarse en murciélagos y en humo! No se puede estar seguro de mucho.

-Ya veo… ¿A cuántos de ellos has matado? –preguntó Ben.

-Sólo a ocho lycaons –dijo James mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Y vampiros?-

-Ninguno, he tenido la suerte de no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos – respondió James.

A lo lejos, fuera de la prisión, pudo escucharse el sonido de una bandada de cuervos tratando de entrar.

-Bien, mi turno, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo dentro de esta celda Ben?- preguntó James.

-No ha sido tanto tiempo James, cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner feas, empecé a almacenar la comida seca que nos traían los guardias, sabía que al final no les importaríamos una mierda y nos dejarían aquí abandonados –respondió Ben

-¿Y los demás? –

-¿Acaso no hueles la peste? –preguntó Ben con una sonrisa.

-¡Siempre un paso delante de la situación! –dijo James soltando una carcajada.-No entiendo cómo es que terminaste aquí en primer lugar Ben.

-Me traicionaron James, esos hijos de puta me traicionaron –dijo Ben frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, y la policía jamás los encontró –dijo James.

-Si siguen vivos, yo mismo los estrangularé por haberme metido aquí cinco años –

-Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde están las llaves de este lugar? –preguntó James.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban separados por los barrotes de una celda. Ben Blackmore había estado encerrado casi un mes desde que el último de los guardias había abandonado la prisión y a sus residentes dentro de ella.

-No lo sé hermano –dijo Ben tratando de mirar hacia afuera de su celda en ambas direcciones.- Tienen que estar por la dirección, con suerte los guardias las dejaron por aquí, no veo razón por la cual querrían llevárselas.

-Ok, espera aquí… yo…-

-¿Crees que tengo a donde ir? –preguntó Ben sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh sí, claro, mierda –dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Regreso pronto hermano.

James se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el primer piso de la prisión. La peste era insoportable. No podía creer que Ben siguiera vivo, había perdido bastante peso desde la última vez que lo había visto hacia más de medio año.

-¿James?- preguntó Ben a lo lejos.

-Dime –respondió James.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba con vida? –preguntó Ben.

James sacudió la cabeza un poco, el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros se movió al ritmo. Miró hacia dentro de una de las celdas y vio el cadáver de un prisionero, con la carne putrefacta en los huesos, abrazando una biblia.

-Fue una simple corazonada Ben –respondió James.

-Seguro… me alegro de que estés aquí James- escuchó James detrás de él.

Siguió su rumbo hacia abajo, al entrar no había puesto atención en el camino y había recorrido una buena parte del lugar. Encontrar esas llaves le llevaría un poco de tiempo. Pero el hecho de saber que Ben seguía vivo había sido la mejor de las noticias que había recibido recientemente.


	5. Anneke

Anneke

La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche, alumbraba el bosque debajo de ella. Anneke la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, teñidos de un negro abismal. Sonrió y recorrió su boca repleta de colmillos con la lengua. Tenía hambre y esa noche se daría un festín con tres humanos que había seguido desde hace un par de horas. Podría regresar y avisar al resto del grupo, claro, pero no quería compartir las presas esa noche.

Cuando la luna se encontraba llena su fuerza se incrementaba increíblemente. Podía sentir como le hervía la sangre y esa extraña sensación en su cabeza, como si todo a su alrededor vibrara. Era de las más poderosas del grupo, superada, tal vez, sólo por Johan, y Mikael, su hermano y el líder de la manada.

Debían ser ya la una de la madrugada. Ya era tiempo. Lentamente se desnudó a la luz de la luna. Sacudió su larga cabellera negra y contempló su excepcional cuerpo. Estaba enamorada de sí misma.

«No existe mujer más hermosa que yo, no existe»

Extendió los brazos y miró hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó su transformación. Lo había hecho mil veces y ahora resultaba tan simple como respirar. Primero las garras se extendieron en sus manos. Luego su quijada cambió de forma humana a aquella propia de una bestia. Luego el resto de los huesos de su cuerpo. Dolía, sí, pero el dolor significaba que estaba viva, y lo disfrutaba. Por último el pelaje. Fino como su cabello pero corto. Sentía esa increíble sensación de poder recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba lista.

Descendió corriendo en cuatro patas la colina en la que se encontraba. Se dirigía hacia una pequeña cueva en la que había una fogata que había sido encendida por sus presas. Llegó con un salto frente a la misma y vio a los tres durmiendo pacíficamente. Se le hacía agua la boca. Tomó a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo levantó bruscamente. Se trataba de un hombre, el cual al verla comenzó a gritar, despertando a los otros dos, quienes al ver la situación no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo hacia la oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –dijo el hombre que Anneke sujetaba por el cuello con los ojos aterrados.

Anneke abrió la boca y lo mordió profundamente en el cuello. El hombre gritó pidiendo piedad. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sangre y la carne es su boca. Ni siquiera se molestó en masticar, lo tragó de golpe y procedió a seguir comiendo. Los gritos del hombre sólo la excitaban más.

Cuando hubo devorado una buena parte arrojó el cadáver al suelo y olfateó el aire. Los otros dos no estaban lejos. Trepó a un árbol cercano y saltó de éste hacia otro. Avanzaba más rápido de esa manera. Finalmente pudo ver a uno de ellos cerca. Se adelantó a sus pasos y esperó a que pasara por debajo de ella. Cuando estuvo cerca le cayó encima clavándole las garras de ambas manos en la espalda. El infeliz ni siquiera pudo gritar. Anneke hundió las garras hasta los pulmones. Los sujetó y los arrancó de un tirón. El tipo cayó al suelo en estado de shock babeando y escupiendo sangre. No duró ni un minuto en ese estado. Anneke soltó una carcajada que, en su forma de lycaon sonó aterradora.

Arrojó los pulmones al suelo y salió disparada en busca del último de ellos. Trotaba velozmente ansiosa por probar más sangre caliente. Lo vio a lo lejos tratando de subir a un árbol. Pobre imbécil.

«Humanos»

El tipo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba detrás de él y soltó un grito agudo. Anneke se detuvo un momento. Tomó impulso con las piernas y dio un salto con las garras listas. De repente, una sombra pasó fugazmente frente a ella y el humano desapareció. Anneke dio de lleno contra el árbol, destrozando una buena parte de su base, lo cual provocó que se viniera abajo. Miró en dirección hacia donde se había dirigido la sombra, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Mikael sostenía al humano del cuello, el cual ya estaba roto.

-¿Así que pensabas que podías quedarte con todo esto eh? –dijo Mikael mirando a Anneke con ojos furiosos.

Anneke se enfureció y en segundos recuperó su forma humana. Tenía la boca y las manos llenas de sangre.

-¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! –gritó a Mikael.- ¡Son MIS presas!-

-¡Eso sólo lo decido yo! –respondió Mikael con un tono de voz imperante.

Mikael compartía el cabello largo y negro de Anneke. Pero era más alto, y corpulento. Esa noche vestía todo de mezclilla, como todo el tiempo.

-¡Cómo osas interrumpirme así! –gritó una vez más Anneke.

-¡Calla y ve con los demás! ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedes privar a los demás del alimento! –respondió Mikael.

-Por lo que a mí respecta todos los demás pueden morirse de hambre –dijo Anneke escupiendo al suelo.

Mikael dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tus hermanos de sangre? –preguntó a Anneke.

-Sólo tengo dos hermanos, sólo me importan ellos dos –respondió Anneke bruscamente.

-Basta ya… por favor… estoy harto de pelear contigo, ve con los demás –dijo Mikael cerrando los ojos llevando una palmada a su frente.

-Eso no se quedará así –dijo Anneke y se dio la vuelta.

Se alejó a regañadientes, pasó por su ropa donde la había dejado y se vistió. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse la sangre, no le importaba lo que los demás llegasen a pensar de ella.

El negro en sus ojos se fue desvaneciendo hasta recobrar su color café claro. Mikael la reprendía continuamente por sus acciones y ella ya se estaba cansando. Pero si había un lycaon al que ella temía, era él.


	6. Greg

Greg

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. En las afueras había un ejército de perros esperando atacarlos tan pronto el sol saliese. Los perros eran menos, pero durante el día tendrían una buena ventaja y lo sabían. Greg maldijo en silencio pensando en qué debían hacer. Uno de sus superiores en la cadena de mando había sido muy claro diciendo que debían de conservar aquella ciudad bajo su control, de lo contrario sería una victoria más para los perros, y eso era malo, muy malo, las ciudades en los alrededores de la zona ya eran controladas casi en su totalidad por los perros.

Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio que anteriormente había servido para servicios públicos, al parecer algo relacionado con el servicio de distribución del agua. Observaba una de las autopistas en las afueras, que conducía hacia Crystal Lake, otra ciudad dominada por los perros, con algunos escasos humanos escondidos, según había escuchado.

-No lo entiendo, hay luna llena, ¿Por qué no atacan ahora que son más fuertes? –dijo Palmer al lado suyo.

Palmer era un excepcional guerrero, pero lo que le sobraba en habilidad de batalla le faltaba en cerebro.

-Palmer, ellos tienen una gran ventaja sobre nosotros en la luz del día –dijo Greg con un tono molesto.- Es una estrategia que han utilizado desde hace años.

-Oh –exclamó Palmer bobamente.- Entonces, ¿Por qué no los atacamos ahora? ¡Tenemos al menos mil soldados más que ellos!

Greg se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Palmer, tú mismo acabas de decir que hay luna llena, estamos en desventaja tanto de día como de noche –Greg miró hacia una gasolinera cercana a una de las entradas de la autopista que había visto anteriormente.- De haberse tratado de cualquier otra noche ya habríamos atacado, pero no podemos hacerlos ahora, ellos esperaron precisamente hasta ahora para atacar, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Palmer permaneció callado. Tenía el rostro perplejo.

-Por ahora sólo ve y dile a Emerson que encierre en los edificios más seguros a nuestras reservas, y no olvides esto, tiene que haber prioridad para los más jóvenes, podemos prescindir de los viejos –Greg se detuvo un momento.- Lo que es más, selecciona a los más viejos de ellos, tal vez nos sirvan como señuelos, al fin y al cabo su sangre rancia no le apetece a nadie a menos que no haya nada mejor.

-Desechar a los viejos, guardar a los jóvenes, ¡Bien! –dijo Palmer entusiasmado.

-Sí, y Palmer, date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Palmer asintió y se aproximó hacia el borde de una ventana rota. Miró hacia abajo, debían de estar a una altura de unos treinta y cinco pisos. Soltó un silbido que hacía siempre que estaba feliz y saltó perdiéndose en las sombras con un grito de alegría.

Greg miró una vez más hacia la gasolinera. Tomó la espada de plata que lo había acompañado a través de los siglos, la cual estaba en su cintura. Era un guerrero excepcional al mando de todos los demás que se encontraban en la ciudad. No poseía una altura magnífica, apenas y alcanzaba los 1.70 metros, pero su habilidad con la espada era casi imposible de igualar. Prefería tener el cabello corto como todo buen soldado y procuraba siempre mantenerse pulcro. Vestía una gabardina negra y botas de cuero.

El cielo detrás de las colinas a lo lejos comenzaba a tornarse de azul oscuro a azul claro. Ya faltaba poco. Se quitó la gabardina para que no le estorbara en batalla y la arrojó al suelo. Se acercó al borde por el cual Palmer había saltado hacía momentos atrás y también saltó hacia abajo. Sintió las ráfagas de aire recorrerle el cuerpo y finalmente sus pies chocaron contra el suelo, con gran delicadeza y sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sus ojos se tornaron de aquel azul brillante característico de los suyos. Soltó un grito gutural que debió haber sido escuchado también por los perros a los lejos. En segundos sus subordinados se reunieron alrededor suyo. Todos armados hasta los dientes con armas de alto y bajo calibre, y las bolsas repletas de balas de plata.

-No tenemos alternativa, reúnan a sus fuerzas y refúgiense en los edificios más resistentes, refuercen las entradas y coloquen barriles de combustible en al menos los primeros cinco pisos de cada edificio –en aquel momento llegó Emerson sosteniendo sus compañeras de batalla, un par de revólveres monstruosos tan viejos como él.- Una vez que entren hagan que estallen, con suerte eso matara a algunos.

-Los humanos ya están siendo trasladados a un lugar más seguro, los viejos están siendo atados en las entradas de edificios señuelo llenos de explosivos –Emerson pareció dudar un momento.- Gillan, ¿No crees que es una trampa demasiado obvia? –preguntó mirando a Greg.

-Vaya que lo es –respondió Greg.- Pero tal vez eso ayude, además esos perros estarán extasiados por la matanza y no razonarán de lo mejor.

-Eso espero –dijo Emerson, que ya estaba cargando sus revólveres lentamente.

-Vayan ahora a sus puestos de batalla, y espero volver a verlos a todos para festejar la victoria –dijo Greg desenfundando su espada y alzándola hacia el cielo.- ¡HASTA LA MUERTE! –gritó con su voz gutural imponente. Seguro de que al menos uno de los perros en las cercanías había temblado de miedo al escucharlo.

Los demás respondieron desenfundando sus armas y apuntando hacia el cielo también, soltando gritos guturales, aunque ninguno con la intensidad de Greg. Luego desaparecieron dirigiéndose en todas direcciones. Emerson se quedó unos minutos más.

-¿Por qué querrán que mantengamos éste pedazo de porquería de ciudad? –preguntó Emerson a Greg.

-Es algo más simbólico que estratégico –respondió Greg bajando su espada.- Si huimos y les entregamos la ciudad sin pelear, la moral de los perros se elevará y la de nuestros soldados decaerá –Emerson asintió.- Si perdemos, al menos habremos peleado con honor.

-¿Sabes que hay rumores de una creciente hermandad sin estandartes en la capital del país? –preguntó Emerson.

-Los escuché esta mañana, pero ahora no es el momento de discutirlo, ve con tus hombres Emerson, suerte –respondió Greg.

Emerson sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano hacia Greg, luego se desvaneció. Después de eso un trueno retumbó a lo lejos anunciando una posible lluvia que se acercaba. Aquello supondría un alivio para sus tropas, pero las estrellas aún eran todas visibles en el cielo y no creía que hubiera agua en al menos cinco horas.

Se dirigió hacia la gasolinera que había visto desde lo alto del edificio y una vez ahí pudo olfatear a los perros, estaban cerca. Se arrodilló y apretó con su mano izquierda el crucifijo de plata que tenía colgado del cuello, hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en la existencia de algún dios, pero lo conservaba por su valor sentimental.

«¿Debería rezar?»

Mientras yacía arrodillado esperando el amanecer recordó a aquella mujer que había visto hace cincuenta años, ninguna otra mujer lo había marcado tanto en la vida ni lo había hecho preguntarse el propósito de su existencia.

«Melinda, dijo que su nombre era Melinda»


	7. Kenneth

Kenneth

Lycaons, strigois y humanos viviendo en paz y armonía. ¿Y peleando por una misma causa? ¡Sí claro! Kenneth había escupido la comida que estaba masticando cuando le habían dicho aquello, y había reído como nunca en su vida. Aún si fuera cierto, a todo humano que ayudase a las sanguijuelas o a los perros sería considerado como traidor a su causa y enemigo imperdonable. Así se los había dicho Jeff.

La familia de Kenneth, con excepción de su hijo, había sido masacrada por un par de perros años atrás, antes de la guerra civil. De no haber sido por Jeff, Kenneth y su hijo Steve habrían muerto también. Después de aquello habían recurrido a las autoridades para que buscaran a otros perros pulgosos. Pero por aquel entonces su existencia aún no era reconocida y tanto Jeff como Kenneth habían sido tachados de locos.

A partir de entonces se había obsesionado con acabar con todos los perros. Y junto con Jeff comenzó a reclutar personas para la inevitable guerra que se aproximaba, a pesar de los reclamos de su hijo, quien al parecer era demasiado estúpido para no guardar rencor hacia los perros. Había tenido muchas discusiones con él, quien trataba de persuadirlo para alejarlo de Jeff. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Contactaron a gente que había sido atacada también, los reunieron a través de internet y compartieron testimonios, organizaron reuniones y esparcieron la palabra. Kenneth recordaba muy bien las reuniones, y cómo parecían ser casi unos fanáticos religiosos con Jeff como su sacerdote, un tipo canoso y alto de voz profunda.

Cuando ya contaban con una buena cantidad de hombres entre sus filas los rumores de los ataques de los perros se acrecentaron… pero entonces también empezaron los de las sanguijuelas. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia a ellos, no tenía nada en contra de los chupasangre, no por aquel entonces.

Luego sucedió el incidente conocido como "El día del amanecer rojo", el cual ocurrió cuando una buena cantidad de perros y sanguijuelas liberaron una batalla que duró toda la noche en la capital del país. Con cientos de fotografías y videos de evidencia tomados por ciudadanos comunes, el gobierno ya no pudo negar su existencia y, una vez controlada la situación, tuvo que hacerse el anuncio públicamente por televisión, causando euforia y temor a lo largo y a lo ancho del país.

Después de eso todo aconteció muy rápido y Kenneth no podía recordarlo con claridad, hubo matanzas, protestas y finalmente la ley que buscaba armonía para las tres (si es que sólo se trataba de tres) especies.

Actualmente se encontraba en una ciudad llamada Blackwater Park, que había resistido la invasión tanto de perros como de sanguijuelas, contaba con algunos de los más preparados soldados del país. Un humano solo no representaba amenaza para ellos, pero bien organizados y equipados eran una fuerza demoledora, y Kenneth estaba orgulloso de pelear con ellos. Él mismo presumía de haber acabado con treinta perros pulgosos, incluso aún conservaba el cráneo humano del primero al que había matado. En cuanto a sanguijuelas, bueno, decía que había atinado un disparo a una durante una batalla, pero no muchos le creían.

Se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de las sanguijuelas, claramente su prioridad era acabar con los perros, pero no veía por qué querrían acabar con todos los humanos, cuando ellos eran su fuente principal de alimento.

Era una bonita noche lluviosa, estaba cenando una lata maíz al lado de su hijo y de algunas personas más. Jeff se había marchado de la ciudad días atrás llevándose una buena cantidad de hombres. No habían sabido nada de él, pero Kenneth sabía que estaba vivo, a pesar de su edad, ése tipo era un viejo hueso duro de roer. Mientras tanto, Kenneth estaba a cargo de Blackwater Park y no podría estar más contento. Se pasaba el día gritando órdenes a sus subordinados, quienes no parecían tenerle el aprecio que tenían hacia Jeff, siempre lo obedecían de mala gana, lo cual sólo aumentaba el ego de Kenneth.

Steve terminó su cena y se fue sin mediar palabra alguna a nadie. Estaba de mal humor, como ya era típico de él. Kenneth no le dio importancia y siguió masticando con gusto su maíz.

-¿Es que nadie va a mencionar que hoy tenemos luna llena? –dijo alguien al otro lado de la fogata.

-Todos lo sabemos idiota –le respondió uno al lado suyo.

Hubo un momento de risas desanimadas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Kenneth.- No ha habido actividad reciente por parte de los perros desde hace un mes, por eso Jeff salió de la ciudad y aún si atacan hoy estamos tan preparados como siempre –vio que su lata estaba ya vacía y la arrojó al fuego.- Además –dijo poniéndose de pie.- Ya nos han atacado antes con luna llena y han perdido inevitablemente, ¡No pueden contra la toda poderosa Blackwater Park!

Uno de sus hombres se levantó y se paró erguido, se llevó una mano a la frente y dijo con tono burlón.

-¡Señor, si señor! –

Los demás rieron con entusiasmo esta vez. Kenneth claramente se molestó.

-¡Silencio! –gritó y todos se callaron.- Vayan a sus puestos de guardia, yo iré a dormir tranquilamente, no permitan que se infiltre otra de esas bestias o lo van a lamentar.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y se fueron retirando uno a uno. Kenneth los había puesto en su lugar. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Tomó la escopeta que llevaba siempre consigo y se la colgó al hombro. Empezó a andar hacia el hotel más lujoso en la ciudad, ahora sin personas que lo atendieran, pero no dejaba de ser lujoso. Las calles eran recorridas por centinelas equipados con radios, lámparas y municiones de plata. Siempre en pares. Kenneth, por el contrario, siempre caminaba solo. Era un tipo de estatura promedio y regordete, con la cabeza casi calva, por lo cual usaba todo el tiempo una boina color café que su esposa le había regalado años atrás. Se afeitaba el bigote cada mañana pero la barba siempre era una maraña de pelos disparejos, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero las arrugas de la edad empezaban a ser prominentes en su rostro,

En las calles el alumbrado público funcionaba perfectamente, habían logrado hacer funcionar la planta de energía que se encontraba en el centro, consideraba una bendición que entre sus hombres hubiese personal capacitado para manejarla.

Después de casi una hora llegó al hotel, en la entrada había dos tipos montando guardia. Cada uno con su taza de café, saludaron a Kenneth cuando cruzó la puerta y entró a la sala de estancia. Caminó hasta el elevador, ingresó y marcó el botón del puso número quince. Dio un suspiro, se quitó la boina y se rascó la cabeza. Había sido un día largo y arduo. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban en la ciudad aún había lugares que necesitaban ser reforzados con murallas, y había supervisado las construcciones aquel día gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Jeff salió hacia el pasillo, caminó hasta una puerta marcada con "38 B" en una placa dorada, insertó sus llaves y se metió al cuarto. Ni siquiera le apetecía bañarse, dejó su escopeta en un sillón en la sala de estar y fue directamente a su dormitorio, se desplomó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante.


	8. Liz

Liz

Era una bonita mañana, había lluvia ligera, y Liz amaba aquello. Su pequeño oso de felpa, a quien había puesto el nombre "Jizzie" iba colgando en su mano. Los abuelos habían dicho que se dirigían hacia un lugar donde podrían estar a salvo de todos los monstruos. Iban en el auto a una gran velocidad, tenían prisa y ningún lugar era seguro para pasar la noche, había escuchado decir a la abuela.

Liz contaba con apenas seis años de vida, pero siempre había sido una niña inteligente y consciente de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Hacía un par de días habían sido atacados por un par de vampiros, y su tío había sido asesinado, hubiesen muerto de no haber sido por aquella muchacha bonita de cabello rojo como el fuego. A Liz le hubiese encantado hablar con ella, pero los abuelos la habían llamado monstruo y ella desapareció en un parpadeo. Se tomaron casi una hora para enterrar a su tío y luego siguieron con su camino.

"Ya falta poco" siempre decía el abuelo con una sonrisa, pero hacía un par de días que Liz había dejado de creerlo. Casi no hablaba, cosa que al parecer tenía preocupados a los abuelos, por las noches los escuchaba decir que la muerte de sus padres la había marcado profundamente. Los extrañaba, si, pero sabía que no volverían, sabía lo que era morir y había llorado por ellos más de una vez, aún hoy cuando los recordaba solía ponerse triste. Pero era fuerte, sabía que la vida seguía.

Había aprendido a leer rápidamente y siempre era vista con un libro entre las manos. Disfrutaba las historias fantásticas sobre caballeros, dragones, duendes y demás criaturas mágicas, las cuales siempre le habían dicho eran sólo historias, y no cosas reales, pero ahora ya dudaba de aquello.

Abrazó a Jizzie y olfateó el cada vez menos perceptible olor a lavanda. Cerró los ojos color avellana y dio un largo suspiro. La abuela la escuchó y miró hacia el asiento de atrás, donde se encontraba Liz.

-¿Todo bien cariño? –preguntó la abuela con una sonrisa.

Liz se limitó a asentir y sonrió también. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventanilla iluminando su rostro redondo y su cabello moreno rizado. La abuela amplió su sonrisa, parpadeó y fijó su vista nuevamente hacia la carretera.

Lo que más deseaba en ese preciso momento era tener el libro que no había acabado de leer, lo había dejado en casa cuando apenas le faltaban menos de cien páginas para terminarlo. Los abuelos le habían dicho que después podría leerlo, y salieron a toda prisa de casa con un par de maletas en mano.

El abuelo dijo que el tanque de gasolina estaba por vaciarse y que debían encontrar una gasolinera pronto. A Liz se le detuvo el corazón un momento, era fuerte, pero seguía siendo una niña y seguía sobresaltándose con algunos sustos inesperados. Pero a pesar de todo, no solía tener miedo.

Se preguntaba por qué razón la muchacha pelirroja los había salvado, se suponía que todos ellos eran malos, tanto ellos como los otros, los cuales no recordaba su nombre y jamás había visto a uno. El mundo siempre le había parecido enorme y confuso y ahora lo era aún más. No sabía que le deparaba el día de mañana. Lo único que quería justo en ese momento era su libro y nada más.

Imaginó que de grande quería ser como la chica que había visto, veloz y fuerte, así podría defender a sus seres queridos y no tendrían de que preocuparse. Pero para poder llegar a ser así faltaba mucho, mucho tiempo.

Liz se limitó a jugar con Jizzie el resto del trayecto, olvidando por un momento los horrores que sucedían afuera. Mientras los abuelos en el frente seguían hablando sobre cosas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto.


	9. Greg (2)

Greg

La batalla había durado todo el día, los strigois más novatos se vieron obligados a encerrarse en los edificios en cuanto el sol salió, tan pronto se dejaron ver los primeros rayos de éste, los perros emprendieron su furiosa carrera contra la ciudad. Greg sintió los rayos del sol en el rostro e inmediatamente lo asaltó ese escalofrío tan molesto, pero era una sensación que había aprendido a soportar. Una gran cantidad de los perros se dirigía hacia la gasolinera en la que él se encontraba, tal como lo había pensado. Se acercó a una de las bombas de gasolina, tomó la pistola y regó una buena cantidad por el piso y encima de la bomba, esperó que los perros se acercaran, sacó un encendedor metálico que guardaba en el bolsillo, lo encendió y lo dejó caer, luego desapareció en un parpadeo. Observó desde lejos como la gasolinera producía una tremenda explosión carbonizando a una buena cantidad de perros y haciendo temblar la tierra. Aquello debió de escucharse muy lejos.

Esbozó una sonrisa, desenfundó su espada y se lanzó para terminar con cualquier sobreviviente, profiriendo gritos para subir la moral de sus camaradas strigois. Al llegar a la gasolinera el calor que sintió fue intenso, pero podía tolerarlo completamente. Del fuego saltaron dos perros que trataron de embestirlo, estaban envueltos en llamas y sus ojos resplandecían furia, Greg fue rápido y decapitó a uno de ellos, el otro logró arañarle el brazo izquierdo, Greg lo apartó con una patada en la mandíbula y luego le atravesó el esternón con la espada, el perro profirió un último aullido y se dejó caer sobre Greg, quien se lo quitó de encima y prosiguió con su matanza.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba el corpulento Palmer, con su arma favorita, una escopeta de doble cañón, la cual sólo podía albergar dos cartuchos, pero él estaba adiestrado y disparaba y recargaba a una gran velocidad. Palmer disfrutaba más que nadie la matanza, vivía para ello. Con cada perro que caía Palmer lanzaba una carcajada.

Los perros lograron irrumpir en un edificio y se metían a montones, Greg masculló una maldición, pudo ver como salían despedidos por las ventas strigois y, al contacto con el sol, se carbonizaban profiriendo gritos. Para los perros era más fácil arrojarlos por las ventanas que pelar con ellos. Escuchó detrás de si los pasos de un perro que se acercaba, sin siquiera voltear tomó su espada y lanzó un certero tajo hacia atrás, momentos después escuchó la cabeza de la bestia caer al suelo. Dirigió una última mirada hacia el inmenso fuego de la gasolinera y se aseguró de que no hubiera más perros, no detectó movimiento, así que procedió a dirigirse al edificio infestado por los perros.

En el camino encontró a varios strigois resistentes al sol, pero los perros eran más y aprovechaban la situación para aislar uno por uno a cada strigoi, para luego atacarlo en grupo y despedazarlo a mordidas. Logró salvar a unos cuantos. Pero la batalla parecía un caso perdido, y el día apenas empezaba.

Otro edificio logró ser irrumpido e invadido por los perros, pero Greg no podía ayudar a todo el mundo, tenían que apañárselas solos. Logró entrar en el primer edificio invadido, saltando a través de una ventana, rompiendo el cristal, y cayendo sobre un perro, cortándole un brazo y luego la mandíbula. Tres perros lo vieron entrar e inmediatamente lo atacaron, Greg tomó a uno por el cuello con la mano derecha y apretó hasta escuchar que algo se rompía, luego jaló y desprendió la tráquea, pateó al perro a lo lejos, con la mano izquierda lanzó abrió el estómago del otro perro y vio sus vísceras caer al piso. El tercero se lanzó hacia él, Greg pasó la espada a su mano derecha e intentó atravesarlo, pero el perro fue más rápido y logró derribarlo, la espada salió volando, Greg estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, la bestia era fuerte, debía de tratarse de un perro de alto nivel, lanzó una mordida a la cara de Greg, quien logró apartarse en el último segundo, con todas sus fuerzas logró arrojar al perro hacia el techo, quien impactó haciendo grietas en éste. Greg corrió hacia su espada y giró rápidamente, el perro ya estaba frente a él. Alzó la espada para lanzar un golpe certero, de repente se escuchó un estallido y el perro salió volando, muerto. Palmer estaba en la ventana por la cual había entrado Greg, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y mostrando sus colmillos. Su escopeta sacaba humo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Greg? –dijo Palmer con un tono burlón.

-Tenía la situación bajo control –respondió Greg sonriendo también.

-Me debes una, lo sabes –dijo Palmer, recargando su arma con un movimiento rápido.

-Tú me debes muchas –Greg limpió su espada.

-No puedes limpiar este edificio solo, vamos –dijo Palmer.

-En eso tienes razón, vamos, no hay tiempo –Greg empuñó su espada y corrió hacia las escaleras más cercanas, Palmer iba detrás de él.

Llegaron hasta una puerta que marcaba "Salida de emergencia", Greg la pateó y lo que vio lo horrorizó: Había al menos treinta perros, estaban devorando los restos de los strigois que no habían lanzado hacia afuera. Palmer y Greg lanzaron un grito gutural que atrajo la atención de todos. Greg se lanzó a la carga, escuchó detrás de él los dos disparos de Palmer y los chillidos de dolor de los perros, Palmer llenaba sus cartuchos con perdigones de plata, los cuales salían disparados en todas direcciones, hiriendo tremendamente a los perros. Greg cortaba y decapitaba, peleando espalda a espalda con Palmer. En minutos la habitación estaba vacía, contemplaron la habitación y a sus camaradas caídos. Por la puerta vieron aparecer a Emerson, quien empuñaba sus dos revólveres, los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Llegamos tarde –dijo Greg.

Emerson asintió.

-¿Qué esperamos caballeros? Hay un edificio que limpiar –dijo Emerson, quien salió disparado hacia la siguiente habitación. Greg y Palmer lo siguieron.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora en limpiar completamente el edificio de veinte niveles, los tres juntos en aquellos espacios cerrados eran una fuerza imparable para los perros, lograron rescatar a unos cuantos strigois asustados, quienes se unieron a la lucha. Cuando salieron la situación no había cambiado mucho, los perros seguían ganando la batalla. Greg organizó al pequeño grupo que ahora lideraba, del cual sólo unos pocos eran resistentes al sol, profiriendo gritos y liderando el camino, en ocasiones tomando y lanzando hacia atrás a los perros para que sus camaradas los terminaran.

Así transcurrió todo el día, el cielo se estaba tornando de ese color naranja característico de los atardeceres. Faltaba poco para la puesta del sol, la ciudad ya estaba prácticamente perdida, pero una vez que el sol se ocultase todos los strigois serían capaces de salir a pelear. Emerson le informó que uno de los depósitos de humanos había sido encontrado y devastado por los perros, así como todos los strigois que lo vigilaban. Hasta ahora ninguno de los edificios señuelo había funcionado, lo cual no había sido una sorpresa.

-Esto aún no termina –dijo Greg.

-No hasta que todos estemos muertos –dijo Palmer recargando su escopeta y soltando una risa.

-¿Creen que los perros tengan otro as bajo la manga? –preguntó Emerson.

-Aún tienen a la luna de su lado –dijo Greg mirando hacia arriba.

Resumieron la batalla, Greg había perdido por completo la cuenta de cuantos perros había asesinado a lo largo del día. Al parecer Palmer sabía exactamente cuántos había asesinado, uno por cada cartucho disparado. Habían logrado limpiar otros cuatro edificios invadidos. Greg miró hacia lo lejos y observó al sol ocultarse poco a poco detrás de una colina. Esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que aún había esperanza. Sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo ese azul intenso, en ellos se reflejó la última fracción del sol mientras este daba paso a la noche.


	10. Melinda (2)

Melinda

Aún no sabía qué hacer, lo había pensado por un largo tiempo pero ninguna opción parecía viable. Claro, podía quedarse en casa y dejar que la guerra siguiese su curso, como había hecho hasta ese momento, sin involucrarse en un bando. No quería unirse a los suyos, sabía que había algunos que no eran crueles despiadados como la mayoría. Pero a fin de cuentas no deseaba la esclavización de la humanidad, el cual era el objetivo de los strigois.

Por obvias razones tampoco podía unirse a los lycaons, la destrozarían, o al menos lo intentarían, en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Y los humanos comunes le temían y la odiaban.

Suspiro y dejó caer sobre su pecho el libro que estaba leyendo frente a su chimenea. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra, antes de la guerra trabajaba en una empresa durante la noche, tomando turnos nocturnos, a pesar de que no tenía realmente amigos, le gustaba sentirse parte del ambiente humano y trataba de buscar su lugar siempre. ¿Cuántos empleos había tenido ya durante su existencia? Había perdido la cuenta hacía tiempo.

Se levantó y caminó impaciente por la habitación. La noche recién había comenzado. La única opción viable era seguir un rumor: La hermandad sin estandartes, cuya ubicación era desconocida. Humanos, strigois y lycaons viviendo en un mismo lugar, en paz, ajenos a la guerra y defendiéndose entre ellos. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser realidad, pero bien valdría la pena el intento de buscarla. Además no podía quedarse en casa sentada todo el día todos los días.

Partió esa misma noche, había luna llena, tomó una vieja mochila y depositó dentro unos cuantos libros, también unas prendas de ropa y objetos personales que deseaba tener cerca de ella, no necesitaba de mucho. Abrió su armario y tomó su sudadera con gorro favorita, era de color verde oscuro.

Salió de la casa y la miró, esperando poder volver algún día.

Se internó en el bosque sin hacer demasiado ruido, debido a la luna llena todo era prácticamente visible. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con algún grupo de lycaons, no tenía deseos de pelear.

Encontrar a la hermandad no sería tarea fácil, pero al menos sabía dónde empezar: Blackwater Park, la ciudad más grande, y según sabía, impenetrable, habitada por humanos, no estaba tan lejos, para el amanecer ya estaría cerca, si avanzaba a una velocidad considerable, claro. Si había un lugar donde podría conseguir información, era ese.

Miró alrededor rápidamente y emprendió su carrera, si alguien hubiese estado cerca sólo hubiese visto una mancha de color verde desvanecerse en el aire. Mientras corría olfateaba el aire asegurándose de que estaba sola. En un punto pudo percibir el aroma de la niña a la cual había salvado la vida hace poco.

Recordó cuando había visto a la niña, por alguna extraña razón se había identificado con ella, le recordó a sí misma hace mucho tiempo.

Era una noche hermosa, después de unas horas de avanzar salió del bosque y se encontró con una zona totalmente de terracería, con algunas colinas deshabitadas, pasarla no representaría problema. La hermandad sin estandartes... se preguntaba muchas cosas, ¿estarían allí Desmond? ¿Greg? ¿Bety...? O estarían ellos entre las filas de strigois buscándola para terminar asuntos sin resolver.

Demasiadas cuestiones, pero primero a lo primero, debía pensar cómo lograr entrar a Blackwater Park, había escuchado que tanto strigois como lycaons habían logrado entrar, pero habían sido pocos, y siempre terminaban exterminados. No podía confiarse demasiado. Pensaba en esto cuando de repente el hambre la asaltó. Se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor, pero no había una sola criatura a la vista, olfateó en el aire y pudo percibir el inconfundible aroma de liebre no muy lejos de ella.

Vaya, lo último que había comido antes había sido conejo, y ahora liebre. Avanzó unos metros hacia un arbusto que crecía en medio de la nada. Se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo, con un movimiento rápido introdujo la mano en la tierra, cuando la sacó sujetaba firmemente a la liebre, que pataleaba desesperada.

-Lo siento –dijo Melinda.

Fue rápida, el animal sintió la mordida, y luego todo se acabó.

Satisfecha reanudó su camino. Después de avanzar por horas se detuvo y miró su reloj, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana con trece minutos. Revisó un mapa que llevaba en la mochila, se ubicó y miró hacia el norte. No muy lejos de allí, pasando las colinas, podía distinguirse el resplandor característico de las grandes ciudades. Esbozó una sonrisa para sus adentros y reanudó su carrera hacia el lugar.

Finalmente, cuando su reloj marcaba las cinco y treinta de la mañana, y el cielo poco a poco se tornaba azul llegó a lo alto de una colina y se detuvo unos momentos para admirar la situación: A los pies de esta sea hallaba la majestuosa y enorme Blackwater Park, estaba rodeada por muros gruesos y altos de concreto en su mayoría, algunos otros hechos de metal, debió de invertirse una buena cantidad de tiempo para rodear toda la ciudad con semejante estructura, fuera de las murallas había una intensa vegetación de tipo bosque tropical.

Se sentó y observó un poco mejor la situación, en lo alto de las murallas podían verse pequeños puntos en movimiento, que muy seguramente eran personas, también se veían grandes faros recorriendo las cercanías de las murallas, era como una gigantesca prisión. Las carreteras que otrora entraban a la ciudad habían sido todas cortadas por la muralla, a excepción de dos, en las cuales había dos grandes portones de metal donde seguramente la seguridad era aún mayor.

Lo más seguro es que tenían sensores térmicos, con los cuales podían distinguir el espectro de los strigois, el cual estaba por debajo de un humano normal, y el de los lycaons, quienes parecían siempre estar con la sangre hirviendo.

Aún así no era una medida cien por ciento segura, debían de tener más maneras de detectar a los no humanos. Eso sin mencionar que muy seguramente había centinelas fuera de los muros patrullando constantemente, y que seguramente uno de ellos la estaba observando en ese mismo momento.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue escalar y saltar el muro empleando su toda su velocidad, los humanos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que pasó junto a ellos. Pero nadie le aseguraba que no la esperaba alguna barrera, algún campo magnético que la detendría en cuando intentara atravesarlo.

Tenía aún unos sesenta minutos antes de que se dejasen asomar los primeros rayos de luz, debía pensar en un buen plan o el sol le daría con todo y la haría sentir enferma, y no quería eso.

Entonces la idea llegó a su cabeza como un flechazo, sonrió ampliamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, silbó la melodía de una canción que había escuchado cuando la guitarra eléctrica daba sus primeros pasos. Y esperó, confiada en que todo daría resultado.


	11. Kylessa

Kylessa

Era una noche cálida, Kylessa se quitó la chaqueta de cuero de color café que tenía puesta y la dejó caer en una silla. Contempló el arma automática que tenía en las manos, le gustaba la sensación de poder que le daba.

"Plata para los perros, luz infrarroja para las sanguijuelas" le había dicho Carl en más de una ocasión, Kylessa ya se había cansado de él y de sus consejos estúpidos. Lo que Carl de verdad quería era meterse en sus pantalones, cosa que jamás conseguiría. Lo que más odiaba de él era su estúpida sonrisa, a la cual le hacían falta dos dientes, de acuerdo a él esto lo consiguió en una pelea con un Lycan, pero nadie podía corroborar su historia.

Desgraciadamente Carl, al igual que muchos otros idiotas, poseía un alto rango en Blackwater Park, esa noche a Kylessa le fueron dadas dos opciones: Preparar alimentos en las cocinas o montar guardia en una de las torres, todo el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad lo había dedicado a cocinar y a decir verdad, estaba harta, así que decidió optar por lo segundo. Además, en las prácticas de disparo no le había ido nada mal.

Kylessa era bajita y tenía un rostro exótico, a algunos les parecía atractivo, otros decían que era un adefesio. Prefería llevar el cabello un poco sobre las orejas, no demasiado largo, en combate el cabello largo podía llegar a ser un problema. El aspecto más llamativo de Kylessa eran sus ojos: Eran de un color púrpura pálido.

Hasta ahora no había tenido encuentro alguno con los strigois, tampoco con los lycaons, por lo cual podría decir que no sentía rencor contra ellos.

Tomó su arma y apuntó hacia fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, hacia un bosque que estaba cercano, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, nada podía verse en la oscuridad. Recorrió el bosque con el ojo derecho fijado en el extremo de su arma, cerrando el ojo izquierdo. No había señales de vida. Bajó su arma y la apoyó en el pecho.

Sintió un malestar en el abdomen, no estaba segura si era la comida o los malditos cólicos que siempre la habían aquejado, masculló una maldición entre dientes. Empezó a sentirse somnolienta también, pronto acabaría su turno, a las 6 de la mañana, entonces podría ir a su departamento y dormir a pierna suelta todo el día si lo deseaba.

En ese momento entró Carl a la habitación, en lo alto de la torre de guardia.

-Buenas noches amor, dime, ¿Has visto algo interesante? –preguntó Carl con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Nada Carl… -respondió Kylessa cerrando los ojos en gesto de desesperación.- Todo está tan tranquilo que empiezo a aburrirme

-Mantén los ojos abiertos, esas sanguijuelas aparecen frente a tus ojos cuando menos te lo esperas, son rápidas como el demonio

-Lo sé Carl, todo mundo lo dice, estaré bien

-Si necesitas ayuda… o compañía, sólo tienes que buscarme –Carl alzó su mano y acaricio el cabello corto de Kylessa, quien alzó a su vez su mano y apartó la de Carl.

-Gracias Carl, lo tendré en cuenta –se esforzó para esbozar una sonrisa.

Carl bajó por un instante la mirada hacia los pechos de Kylessa, pequeños y firmes, luego la miró directamente a los ojos nuevamente.

-Bien preciosa, iré a dormir… descansa cuando tu turno termine- dijo Carl mientras se acomodaba el cabello enmarañado con su mano.

-Adiós Carl –Kylessa le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la torre. Detrás de ella escuchó los pasos de Carl al irse.

Se preparó una taza de café cargado y sin azúcar, a pesar de que no tenía sueño siempre lo preparaba así, le gustaba sentir el sabor amargo en la lengua. Cerró los ojos mientras lo disfrutaba.

Siguió observando la oscuridad mientras tomaba el café hasta que dieron las cinco y treinta de la mañana, el cielo poco a poco se empezaba a tornar de ese azul que tanto le gustaba. Lavó la taza que había ocupado y la colocó en su lugar. Volvió a ponerse su chaqueta y colocó el arma en su hombro derecho. Mientras esperaba a su reemplazo echó un último vistazo hacia fuera.

Alguien entró caminando a la torre a pocos minutos de las seis de la mañana. Era Steve, un tipo bien parecido y con una buena puntería, alto y de cabello grasiento. Kylessa no entendía qué era lo que las demás mujeres veían en él, era un tipo promedio cuyo único verdadero talento era orinar más lejos que los demás idiotas en Blackwater Park. Sin embargo, era amigo suyo, y disfrutaba de su compañía.

-¡Kilie! No sabía que montabas guardia

-Esta fue mi primera guardia, no estuvo tan mal, pero muy aburrida… en un momento casi hubiera preferido estar en las cocinas lavando trastes… -dijo Kylessa lanzando un suspiro.

-Bueno, desde hace un mes que no ha habido mucha acción en las murallas, parece que los perros al fin se han dado por vencidos al intentar entrar

-¿Y los strigois? –preguntó Kylessa.

-Esos nunca se han preocupado demasiado por Blackwater –dijo Steve frunciendo los ojos.- Deben estar planeando algo muy bueno para intentar tomar la ciudad, pero confío en nuestros soldados –Steve sonrió plenamente.

-Quisiera poder confiar en ellos como tú, ¿Te importa si me voy de una vez? Necesito un baño

-Adelante Kilie, ¿Nos vemos para comer en la tarde?

-Claro Steve –respondió Kylessa mientras salía de la habitación de la torre.

Kylessa se dirigió directamente a su habitación en el edificio más grande de la ciudad, el cual tenía aún una buena cantidad de cuartos disponibles. Al llegar arrojó su arma y su chaqueta en un sillón de la sala, procedió a dirigirse directamente a la ducha, en la cual estuvo un buen rato. Cuando salió vio el reloj, faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana, y aún no sentía sueño, ni hambre.

«Bien podría ser un strigoi»

Sin nada mejor que hacer tomó uno de los libros que había en un estante, quien quiera que haya estado en aquella habitación antes era un lector consumado, había al menos doscientos libros. Se sentó junto a una amplia ventana, y con los primeros rayos del sol comenzó a leer.


	12. Jeff (2)

Jeff

Jeff manejaba tranquilamente el jeep de su preferencia durante el amanecer, pronto llegaría a Blackwater Park, junto con todos los hombres que habían sobrevivido a la misión. Tomó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, marca Camel, lo encendió e inhaló profundamente. Nada como un jodido cigarrillo durante la mañana. Echó una mirada al espejo retrovisor, le seguían alrededor de ocho jeeps, dos camionetas y dos autobuses.

Había sido un éxito rotundo, acabaron con todos los perros del lugar. Exploraron los alrededores, pero no encontraron indicios de actividad relacionada a los lycaons, mucho menos indicios sobre strigois.

Esta cuestión le preocupaba, los strigois habían atacado a Blackwater una vez y sólo una vez, fracasaron, si, pero ocasionaron bastantes bajas humanas, y desde entonces no habían regresado. Por toda la ciudad habían comenzado los rumores sobre un gran ataque que se aproximaba, los soldados, pero sobre todo los civiles, estaban cada vez más inquietos. Algunos habían expresado la posibilidad de abandonar la ciudad, pero sabían que a pesar de todo, estaban más seguros dentro. Por lo cual la mejor opción era quedarse, aunque ello supusiera la posibilidad de un ataque devastador.

Los perros en cambio, atacaban la ciudad constantemente, los soldados estaban ya muy bien entrenados para responder a los ataques. Y las bajas humanas eran cada vez menores. Jeff sabía que aún contaban con una buena cantidad de soldados y de municiones, pero no iban a durar para siempre, y los perros lo sabían también.

Debido a esto había grupos recorriendo los alrededores constantemente, buscando sobrevivientes, municiones y alimentos, todo lo que resultara útil. A estos se les conocía como grupos de reclutamiento, el que regresaba con Jeff era un grupo de caza, los cuales se encargaban de exterminar toda criatura que encontrasen. Curiosamente siempre encontraban perros, jamás strigois, esas sanguijuelas debían de traerse algo realmente grande entre manos.

Arrojó su cigarrillo a medio terminar hacia fuera del jeep. Tomó su radio y apretó el botón para hablar.

-A todas las unidades, nos detendremos en quince minutos para desayunar, cambio y fuera –soltó el botón

Los demás conductores le respondieron afirmativamente.

Jeff tuvo un repentino ataque de tos, cada vez eran más frecuentes, durante el último había escupido sangre, pero aún no se lo había comentado a nadie.

Siguió conduciendo durante un rato y decidió detenerse cerca de una gasolinera abandonada, la cual ya habían explorado semanas atrás. Uno a uno los vehículos se estacionaron cerca, y de ellos descendían los soldados, bastantes de ellos adormilados debido al largo viaje.

A Jeff se le acercó Dax, quien venía justo detrás de él conduciendo una camioneta, la cual transportaba otros ocho hombres.

-Jefe –dijo alzando su gorra en señal de saludo.

-Dax –Jeff devolvió a su vez el saludo, inclinando la cabeza un poco.

-Jefe, ¿Qué piensa sobre esos crecientes rumores sobre el ataque de las sanguijuelas?

-Pienso que deberían de tranquilizarse, si de verdad planean atacarnos simplemente debemos de prepararnos más

-Pero esas criaturas no pueden ser tan fáciles de vencer

-Durante el día estamos seguros, durante la noche la ciudad está inundada de luces ultravioleta, tranquilo soldado

-Lo sé, jefe, pero es difícil mantener tranquilos a los demás hombres, ¿Sabe que se dice que un gran número de personas piensa abandonar la ciudad?

-Nadie está obligado a quedarse en la ciudad, y lo saben, cualquiera es libre de irse cuando lo deseé, siempre y cuando no se lleve una cantidad excesiva de nuestros víveres

-Las reglas son las reglas, claro, ahora jefe si me disculpa, una lata de frijoles con carne me espera –dijo Dax sonriendo.

-Adelante soldado –dijo Jeff con su sonrisa fría.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, Jeff era ampliamente respetado por sus hombres, además de que su gran altura le otorgaba una presencia imponente.

Jeff sacó una bolsa de galletas que llevaba en el jeep, no tenía demasiada hambre, de hecho le apetecía más encender otro cigarrillo. Pero debía de comer algo. Observó tranquilo como sus hombres tomaban su desayuno, algunos no habían bajado de sus vehículos, ya que habían preferido seguir durmiendo.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, ya era hora de partir, Jeff dio la orden para que todos regresaran a sus vehículos, sus hombres obedecieron sin chistar.

Jeff abordó su jeep y se disponía a encender el auto cuando se percató de la presencia de dos hombres ajenos al grupo que se acercaban caminando, tenían las manos en alto. Jeff bajó rápidamente de su auto y apuntó a ambos con su escopeta de doble cañón.

-Ni un paso más –dijo Jeff con autoridad.

-Tranquilo amigo, no buscamos problemas –dijo el más alto de los dos, el cual llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros. Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que no compruebe que no son ni perros ni sanguijuelas –respondió Jeff sin apartar la mirada.

Algunos de sus hombres se habían dado cuenta de la situación y se habían acercado apuntando con sus armas a los hombres también.

-Oye, los rayos del sol nos están dando en la cara directamente y no estamos ardiendo –dijo el hombre más bajo y de cabello corto, con un tono molesto.

-Lo sé, pero aún falta algo –con su mano libre Jeff sacó un pequeño cuchillo de plata de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a los pies de ambos hombres.- Ahora, ambos háganse un corte en las manos para demostrar que no son unos perros pulgosos

-Por favor amigo, ¿Esto es necesario? –preguntó el de cabello largo.

-Hazlo –respondió Jeff frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo, bien –dijo el de cabello corto recogiendo el cuchillo del suelo, miró dubitativo al otro y procedió a hacerse un pequeño corte en el pulgar, un tramo de sangre recorrió su mano, luego entregó el cuchillo al otro hombre, quien hizo lo mismo.

-¿Suficiente? –preguntó el de cabello largo mostrando su dedo.- ¿O quieres buscarme pulgas en el cuerpo también?

-Suficiente –respondió Jeff bajando su arma, sus hombres hicieron lo mismo.- Ahora díganme sus nombres, y qué hacen aquí

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, luego miraron a Jeff nuevamente.

-Mi nombre es James Blackmore, este es mi hermano Ben, y queremos unirnos a su gente –dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.


	13. Mikael

Mikael

Anneke estaba ansiosa, deseosa de sangre, como todos los días. Para un lycaon promedio era normal sentir una sed de sangre insaciable durante la luna llena, pero Anneke parecía nunca saciarse. Había ocasionado ya demasiados problemas al grupo anteriormente. La única razón por la cual Mikael no se había deshecho de ella era porque se trataba de uno de los miembros más poderosos del grupo, y además era su hermana.

El grupo que Mikael comandaba, con ayuda de Johan, consistía de cuarenta y cinco lycaons. Todos poderosos, el más joven de ellos tenía noventa y dos años de edad, aunque tenía una apariencia de treinta.

Habían subsistido a través de los siglos gracias a su sigilo. Anteriormente la mayoría tenían trabajos y vivían como personas normales, saciando su sed de sangre y carne de vez en cuando, siempre con cuidado. Ahora viajaban sin objetivo particular más que cazar y sobrevivir, siendo humanos su principal fuente de alimento hasta ahora, pero devoraban por igual a otros animales grandes.

Sabía que eventualmente llegarían otros lycaons para pedirle unirse a su lucha, pero Mikael realmente no buscaba la exterminación de los humanos, y si en el pasado había matado a sanguijuelas, lo había hecho en defensa propia, prefería una existencia neutra. Lo único que le preocupaba era la supervivencia de su grupo, que a través de los siglos se había convertido en su familia.

Se encontraba sentado en una roca, mientras devoraba la pierna de un venado, desgarrar la carne era cosa sencilla, simplemente dejaba crecer sus uñas al momento, las cuales se convertían en poderosas garras. Prefería la carne animal a la humana, la humana, a su parecer, estaba demasiado salada. Cazar humanos no le ocasionaba remordimiento alguno, le parecían criaturas insignificantes. A Anneke, por el contrario, le encantaba la carne humana y no parecía disfrutar más otra cosa que buscar y devorar humanos, tenía cierta preferencia también por comer los corazones y el hígado de sus víctimas. En cierta ocasión Mikael la observó arrancarle el corazón a una mujer mientras ésta seguía viva, y lo devoró frente a ella durante sus últimos momentos de vida. Había sido brutal, Mikael se preguntó si Anneke era simplemente excesivamente cruel, o si padecía alguna condición mental, ya que en ocasiones solo mataba por gusto.

Aquello era realmente peligroso, una lycaon de gran poder y con algo malo en el cerebro, era tremendamente peligroso, para todos, incluso para él. Pero hasta ahora había sabido mantenerla a raya, lo cual, Mikael sabía, no duraría para siempre.

Terminó de comer toda la carne que la pierna tenía, arrojó los restos hacia un arbusto. Ahora tenía sed, miró su mano mientras sus garras se contraían y lamió la sangre de sus dedos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Anneke estaba apartada del grupo, en lo alto de un árbol, devorando lo que parecía ser una pierna humana, sin duda de una de las personas que había asesinado hacía un par de noches. Su comportamiento era cada vez más errático.

El grupo llevaba alrededor de un mes refugiado en lo que antaño había sido un hotel de paso, saliendo a cazar de vez en cuando. Mikael se dirigió hacia dentro, en la recepción se encontraban Johan, Fredrik y Martín jugando al póker, sentados alrededor de una mesa de café.

-¿Qué están apostando? –preguntó Mikael.

-El que tenga la mejor mano se queda a descansar, los otros dos irán de cacería toda la noche –respondió Martín, el de cuerpo más robusto de los tres.

-Interesante –dijo Mikael esbozando una sonrisa.

-Muy bien –dijo Johan-. Muéstrense

-Escalera de color –dijo Martín mostrando su mano, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo hacía.

-¿Fredrik? –dijo Johan mirando a Fredrik.

-¡Dos pares! –dijo Fredrik arrojando sus cartas a la mesa, frustrado.

Martín profirió una pequeña risa.

-¿Y bien, Johan? –dijo Martín mirando a Johan, quien parecía confiado.

Johan dejó caer sus cartas en la mesa, la sonrisa de Martín se esfumó, Johan tenía una escalera real de corazones.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tú ganas por esta vez! –Martín apretó las cartas que tenía en la mano y las arrojó a la cara de Johan, quien apartó la cara, acto seguido Martín se arrojó sobre él y una riña comenzó, causando al parecer un gran espectáculo a Fredrik, quien se reía de ambos.

Mikael sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina del hotel, dentro había garrafones de agua, destapó uno y se lavó ambas manos. Era un lycaon, pero si había algo que detestaba era que lo llamaran un perro sucio. Sus hermanos lycaons constantemente lo molestaban, lo acusaban de ser pulcro en demasía. Solía llevar el cabello corto años atrás, hasta que un día le dijeron que era tan quisquilloso que no sería capaz de dejarse el cabello largo, porque arruinaría su imagen pulcra, para sorpresa de todos, dejó crecer su cabello hasta la espalda, la idea al principio le disgustó, pero ahora se encontraba bastante a gusto.

Regresó a la recepción después de un rato, ya sólo estaba Johan, construyendo una pirámide con las cartas de póker. Mikael se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Dónde está Anneke? –preguntó Johan sin dejar de construir su pirámide.

-Afuera, en lo alto de un árbol, comiendo

Johan se giró para mirar a Mikael.

-¿En lo alto de un árbol?

Mikael asintió sin decir palabra. Johan miró su pirámide otra vez.

-¿Sabías que intentó asesinar a Vivian? –preguntó Johan.

-Si, ella misma me lo dijo –respondió Mikael mirando al suelo.

-¿Sabías que Vivian te ama en secreto desde hace años? –preguntó Johan.

-Si, ella misma me lo dijo –respondió Mikael.

Johan profirió una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Anneke? –preguntó Johan, terminando de construir su pirámide.

-Deja que yo me encargue de Anneke

-No siempre podrás controlarla –dijo Johan mirando fijamente a Mikael.

-Algo se me ocurrirá –dijo Mikael sin apartar la mirada.

-Piensa rápido, puede que alguien intente hacerle algo a Anneke –dijo Johan.

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Mikael frunciendo el ceño.

-Nadie en especial, pero por favor Mikael, se ve en los rostros de los demás

-Es peligrosa, pero hasta ahora no ha asesinado a alguien del grupo, y es mi hermana, no puedo simplemente desterrarla… aunque parece ser la opción más viable –dijo Mikael cerrando los ojos.

-Confiaré en tu criterio –dijo Johan, quien con un soplido derribó la pirámide.


End file.
